


Nothing but whiteness

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day 6 of meronia event
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 8
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Nothing but whiteness

**Author's Note:**

> Nears POV, hope you enjoy.

L had once told both Mello and Near, black has always needed white so much, it was more like white needed black.

Near has always needed Mello, but Mello didn’t need Near, he didn’t reach out for him when the explosion happened for he ended up calling Matt for help, Mello had always he was better off without Near.

Yet Mello had always been secretly listening to the conversation and let Halle to inform about the plan.

The white haired boy tried to keep Mello alive for he had always needed but knowing Mello, being arrogant as ever, had died.

It really pained Near, so much he thought he was having a heart attack, of course no one knew his real name and that Kira written it in the notebook, that’s just how much he was pain.

Nothing but whiteness now, there was no black nowhere in sight, Near felt truly alone, as he is surrounded by toys and a half eaten chocolate bar as a homage to Mello.

His world was now full of whiteness, for black had been faded away.


End file.
